You may kiss the bride
by fukuji mihoko
Summary: Sophie's thoughts during her wedding with Mark. Funnily enough, they're not entirely cheerful.


It was a joke.

He'd turned her wedding- the so-called 'happiest day of her life'- into one big fucking _joke._

She'd always dreamed of having a happy marriage when she was a child. Her fantasy was tarnished somewhat by her parents' fraught relationship. Even so, despite the signs all round her that marriage did not always equate to never-ending happiness (or even, in some cases, a few moments of _initial_ happiness), she still believed if (when) _she _got married it would be different to all the unhappy examples of failed relationships around her.

Her marriage wouldn't be like a prison service, her husband a metal weight round her leg and her children chains that bound them together. Her marriage would be a happy union- something to celebrate.

She still believed, to a certain extent, in finding the perfect man.

'The One'.

Mark Corrigan was, by no means, 'the One'. She may have been getting desperate (she was getting older; her dream of having children round her skirts who shared her dimples fading), but she wasn't _blind_.

Mark was… not boring, not really (well, _yes, _really), but his interests were completely removed from hers. They were very different people, and when she had thought of her ideal husband at age eight her mind would certainly never have created an image of a Mark Corrigan.

However, he wasn't all bad. He could be surprisingly sweet and lovely at times (rare times, but still, at _times_). She still smiled when she remembered how he dashed off to save her when she got lost 'by a rock' (which was not, she realised later, an incredibly helpful description and he had every right to be quite angry with her) or when he made her tea and toast after she crashed on those drugs and it felt like her brain was trying to leap out of her skull.

Even though Mark wasn't perfect, and he certainly wasn't 'the One', she knew she had to cut her losses and admit when she had to give up on a few of her childish dreams. Reality was very rarely similar to fantasy, and only footballer's wives and famous people on the telly got their perfect (or seemingly perfect) men.

Mark was good enough.

She could be happy with him.

…Maybe.

She was trying to positive about the whole scenario, even though it was beginning to seem just a tad helpless. Whilst the hairdresser fixed her hair for the wedding she'd looked at her reflection in the mirror and thought '_really? Am I really going to do this? Am I really going to get married to _Mark?'

But she tried to keep smiling.

And then he went and turned her wedding into a _farce_ by trying to _hide _from her, like they were children- n-no, not even that, like the prospect of being married to her _terrified _him. Maybe it did, given that he started to cry during the wedding service, too.

In the end, she wasn't sure why she said 'I do' at all.

Maybe, at that point, she was just trying to spite him.

Trapped in a loveless marriage because of spite.

Well…

That was as good a reason as any to get married, if 'love' wasn't on the cards (and maybe it never had been).

At least her parents had actually _liked _each other when they got married- although that 'like' had withered away slowly over the years.

As they stood there in the church, crying, neither of them had even tried to pretend there was a single shred of 'like' between them. When Mark kissed her on the tear-stained cheek he'd kissed her like she was his grandmother and he desperately wanted to get away from her.

Not even socially awkward, bumbling, graceless _Mark Corrigan _wanted to be with her. That was a horrible realisation, as though she'd just been shot in the stomach.

He turned the happiest moment of her life into a joke- and Sophie Chapman, now Corrigan, was not going to forgive him.

* * *

><p><strong>an: **Well… I've seen a bunch of people on the interwebs talking about how much they hate Sophie, and what a horrible character they think she is- but I think her so-called 'horrible' nature is fairly justified given what Mark did to her, and I feel kind of sorry for her. It's kind of easy to forget other characters in this show have problems given Mark, but… Sophie needs more love too XD I tried to inject a _little _bit of the typical Peep Show black humor in here, but this is mainly angst. I hope you like it… ish…? ^_^;

**~renahhchen xoxoxo**


End file.
